Confused
by worthlessdeath
Summary: A poem about a confused Titan, wondering who they really are, and their thoughts and feelings. [COMPLETE]
1. Confused

Here's a poem I decided to post. I thought it's kind of good, and I hope you enjoy.

It describes me sometimes, but mostly I saw a connection to a confused Titan. You go right ahead and decide which one for yourself. I'll let you roam around the details.

Confused 

_Why must I lie to myself?_

_I try to be who I am not?_

_Why must I hide behind a shelf?_

_Lost in a world of knots?_

_Confused I am, always….always…_

_Who am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Choices to complicated_

_Why should I choose?_

_What should I choose?  
_

_When?_

_Where?_

_Why? _

_I cannot seem to fit_

_In any clique_

_I cannot decide_

_Shall I hide_

_Myself from this world?_

_Glad to be in a swirl_

_Of this humanity?_

_Why must I lie to myself?_

_Who am I?_

_Tell me…please…who am I?_


	2. Friends

Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you liked my first poem! Hope you guys like this one. Just made it off the top of my head. Thought it was a good idea. Hope you enjoy! And what do ya know…it's about friends.

Friends 

_A friend has more meaning_

_Than what it seems to be_

_A person may be leading_

_Others other than to be free_

_Trust I want in all of them_

_To hug and to hold_

_More than just a friend_

_Have I been told?_

_Lost in the anger of words and scars_

_Fought side by side_

_But only to see the stars?_

_Must a friendship be liquefied_

_Once it has so far gone together?_

_I do not know what has become_

_If you cannot trust me now…or ever_

_We must go on_

_Hand in hand_

_As so long_

_Our friendship doesn't end_

_If we are to know_

_Us five standing here_

_What will it show?_

_When it comes to be near_

_What are we destined to become_

_Of one silent tear?_

_What would be won?_

_If we don't have each other here_

_What would be clear?_

_Beside the blocking fog_

_In a deathly bog_

_But to only cause the fear?_

_A friend has more meaning_

_Than just a pitiful word_

_It may even be one day seeming_

_To be nothing but absurd!_

_But no, dear friends_

_It is more than that_

_It is more if we sat_

_And listened to each other_

_Breathing_

_It is more if we sat_

_And listened to each other living…_

**Special thanks to Kali Donovan, The Last, and Psycho-Freak-Chick. All your reviews really do help me make these poems great for you guys.**

If you have any suggestions, if you want you can place them in your review…


	3. Ever Wonder?

_**Ever Wonder?**_

Ever wonder 

_Where you belong?_

Ever wonder 

_If you've always been wrong?_

Ever wonder 

_If they care?_

_Ever wonder_

_If they were scared_

_For knowing the truth_

_About you?_

_For knowing the truth_

_Of everything_

_About you?_

_Ever wonder_

_If they wondered about you?_

_What pressure your under_

_Yet…its still nothing new?_

_Ever wonder_

_If there's happiness there_

_If somebody cared_

_Or if there was too much to bare?_

Ever wonder? 

_Have you ever wondered?_

_Ever wondered_

_About life out there?_

Sorry of the structuring in the layout of these poems… fan-fiction kind of copies the documents wrong sometimes. Sorry for the confusing.

**Feel free to tell me anything! I am open to suggestions and complaints.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

**Heads up. Next poem is long. It seems to be kind of prose, but just to give tell you in advance.**

**Quick Thank You notes:**

**Kali Donovan: **Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I agree with your statement. Suicidal is wrong…

**The Last: **Thanks! And also thank you for that last sentence…didn't think of it…but that sounds nice. Better, actually. Shall I change it?

**Psycho-Freak-Chick: **Thanks! I read DarkPsychoChick's poem, its great.

**Kicho101: **Thankies! Wasn't sure who to say ti was, so I let you all use your imaginations.


	4. Never Ending Sea

Never Ending Sea 

When I think about my life

The exciting events that happen

Stopping bad guys with big knives

Evil men who have been laughing

I never stopped to realize

What else lay out there in others

I have never imagined all the lies

Or the abusive fathers who abuse girls and their brothers

I realize now I have had only thoughts for me

About my life and nothing more 

Never stopped to really see

Just a little boy who is meant to be

More

Just more of what he is now

What he is now to the world but slaved by chores

Other than sitting by the sycamores

By the sea

To be

To feel free

For eternity

What could I do for him then?

Other than to see

The same little boy over and over again

With nothing to be

What then?  
I feel helpless

Thoughtless

Selfish

Greedy

Too needy

One who takes things for granted

Other than that boy living single-handed

Single-handed

With nothing to be

When I think about my life

What I do everyday

Saving my city and one's wife

I do help that little boy in this way

Though little he is not

Just he is not

I keep him safe as I see the joy

Joy In his eyes when a bad guy's caught

When a bad guy's caught

One we have fought

Have fought

To keep him safe

I'm one of his heroes

One he looks up to

His hero

One he believes who fears no

Pain

Or shame

Or the growing distain

I am the one who

Helps save his life

His life

From a killer's knife

I would save his live every second of the day

Just to see the joy that dances in his eyes

While saving many other lives

But for him in a way

My life for his

I would pay

Never to miss

The joy I see in him

In him 

The joy I see

In him to be

To be

To see

The joy to be free

To be free of this never ending sea

Next to him

Beyond him

Past his brim

Of life

Never to entice

To sit by the sycamores

To sit and eat s'mores

To be free

Away form the city

Away form the never-ending sea

A charm

To keep him warm

Without harm

To be free…

Always I wish to see

That joy

I do not understand what keeps it in thee

When it could be free

Instead of a useless toy

My life for his

I would give

Just to see the joy in his eyes

What lies

Locked up inside

To the world he is nothing

But to me…he is something

One of the ones I keep in my heart

From the start

To the finish

Off the fight

To diminish

For everything that's right

That boy is the one I live for

My life for his

My confusion for his joy

For you

Stay true

Stay true, boy

I'll die for you

A charm

Just to see the joy.

Your joy

Forever…

_Thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this poem. Took some thought and a lot of time to try to make it perfect. Thanks again._


	5. DON'T JUDGE ME

**DON'T JUDGE ME**

Must I think about what I seem to be?

My appearance, my clothes, all that you see?

Is it important to really judge me

In such a way?

Thinking perhaps a man is dirty because he does not shave?

No, there is more to me than what is there

I have feelings too, beware

I'm not just a Titan who saves lives day and night

I am a person, who believes in what is right

I am someone who cares for my friends

Or if the world is gonna end

I am more than what I seem

And so are many who redeem

Their identity to fit your freaky expectations

No need for their precipitation

Don't judge me

For what I might appear to be

Please

Or even a dog with billions of flees

We are all living beings

God, who cares if they where black?

Or if a woman carries around a sack?

Or if we are ugly

Or if they hug me

If they believe in another god

Or if we carry around a fishing rod?

To those who believe in crap like

Judge to be judged

Hate to be hated

Just don't judge me

I won't judge you if you hate me

Don't judge

Don't hold a grudge

You could live for

Someone, like I do, or be more

Than a judger

A grudger

A hater

A maker

Don't judge me

Or others to be

What you want

That's that

Oh, and by the way,

Don't let others judge you, k?

You're shoes are fine

They're the same as mine

Fancy that

--

--

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed my last poem. Yes…I worked hard on it, and quite happy you read it and enjoyed. I hope you guys like this one. Just something that came to mind just now. Thanks again!**


	6. Without Happiness

Without Happiness

Happiness brings the living of life

Beginning of many things

Throw away tension of the knife

Eyes full of wonder, delight

Excitement, wondrous sights

But what would it bring to the likes of me?

Nothing

Except the pain of deception,

I will forever be

Without Happiness

-

No life within me must

The knife bring what to be

Clouded to see only dark things

Only is what it seems

Happiness is an idea driven by thought

Nothing can prove it, yet, if the will never stops

Happiness will conquer, but when?

No waiting till then,

For happiness may not reach my soul

My pitiful soul

That only holds

What is

So cold, so dark,

What I am without happiness.

-

There is still hope

If I believe

I cannot cope

What I do not see

Though this one feeling is something

For everyone but me, to me still nothing

Is there still hope in me?

To what can I be?

Always Without Happiness

Drives me to these things…

--

--

Yeah, it might be obvious who the confused Titan is, though this could be the dark side of everyone of them. Everyone has a dark side, I am sure, not just Raven. You still may decide who the confused Titan is.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**More poems will come your way**

**All ya gotta do is wait.**


	7. Time Stops

**Time Stops**

What if time stops?

What would go wrong?

Would she be lost in knots

In an endless song?

Would darkness find her

Surround her

Bind her?

Make her walk in endless circles

No meaning

The though of nothing

-

Could she live?

Will she die

With nothing to give

Yet nothing to hide?

So cold and so empty

Alone in pity

No living

No dying

What would happen if time stops?

--

--

_This is just a pondering thought a confused Titan might come across. The 'she' stands for a person, really. It's not talking about a certain Titan, but is possibly could if the Titan was thinking of a 'she'. _

_This kind of has something to do with my fan fiction 'Let Me Die', but not really. Has a similarity, but nothing big. Thought that might be interesting to say._

_The last two poems I found from an old journal, and they seemed something a confused person would right (hehe, me for instance), and I decided to post them up. Hope you guys like._

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love reviews…yet doesn't everyone? Haven't really posted any comments to you guys, but I'm hoping just a 'Thanks to all those who reviewed!' will be enough.


	8. I Am

**I Am**

The misunderstood

Small and broken forever

Confused, lost and used…

-

I speak to you now

Tell you the truth about me

You never listen

-

I realize this now

No one is perfect in life

Not even my friends…

-

Why am I feeling

Confused, torn, lost, forgotten

As if no one cares

-

Wrong I am indeed

People care, I just don't see

What is in their eyes

-

What is in your eyes

When you listen to my words

I could never tell

-

I save lives daily

Teen Titan I appear to be

I am more than that

-

I have feelings too

I long for my hopes and dreams

I fear the unknown

-

Human I appear

I am more than a hero

I am someone Real

_**This is the last poem I am going to post up. This one is just a series of Haikus, thought it was interesting. I love Haikus because they are simple and you don't have to go into deep thought with the rhyming. Hope you guys like this one, and if not, I'm sorry.**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read all of 'Confused'. **_

**_And thanks to all those who reviewed! I appreciate all of them!_**


End file.
